This invention relates to solid state devices for controlling the flow of energy and more particularly to control devices, operated by application of thermal energy, which physically move energy transmission elements in and out of an energy flow path to selectively control the flow of energy along said path.
For the last several decades devices for controlling the flow of energy and operation of machines have typically consisted of electronic devices such as the transistor and related solid state components which have resulted in a multitude of high speed, small size and low power drain devices previously unknown. Mechanical devices could no longer compete because of their inherent large size, slow speed, and high operating energy requirements.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide a mechanically operated solid state device that overcomes the limitations of the prior art.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a mechanically operated energy control device that closely approaches the size, speed, and power drain of electronic devices.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a thermal energy operated micro-miniature device capable of controlling the flow of energy in a circuit with a size and speed approaching that of semi-conductor devices such as the transistor.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a thermal energy operated micro-miniature mechanical switch device that is radiation survivable, electronic pulse resistant, and heat resistant as compared to semiconductor devices.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a thermal energy operated micro-miniature mechanical switch device which is totally solid state and can be manufactured by current semiconductor technology.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a thermal energy operated micro-miniature mechanical switch device that is competitive with electronic devices in cost, speed, size, and power requirements.
In an embodiment of the present invention a gap in an energy path of one micron is bridged by a gate spaced 1.5 nm away which is moved into contact across said gap by the expansion of a thermal expander in contact with said gate in less than 700 ns with a switching temperature change of 11.5K.